O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar 4
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sam e Dean têm uma surpresa quando entram no quarto de motel depois de um dia de escola. Quarta parte de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar.


**Fevereiro de 2010.**

**Resumo: **Sam e Dean têm uma surpresa quando entram no quarto de motel depois de um dia de escola. Quarta parte de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA:** Não era pra ter uma continuação. Mas um comentário disparou uma ideia na minha cabeça e eu tive que botá-la pra fora.

Espero que gostem! =)

* * *

_Para Emptyspaces11  
cujo comentário sobre limpeza  
me inspirou a fazer essa fic. _

* * *

**O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar - ****Parte 4**

Dean vinha caminhando mais à frente do seu irmão, os passos rápidos e furiosos, não dando chance do pequeno Sam acompanhá-lo direito.

- Dean! – ele ofegava lá atrás – Dean, me espera! Desculpa! Eu não falei por mal...

Dean parou abruptamente, virando-se de uma vez, encarando o irmão com olhos escuros faiscantes. Sam tinha irritado muito seu irmão e agora estava com medo de que ele não fosse perdoá-lo.

- O papai faz o que pode. O trabalho é muito importante, e ele sabe que nós podemos nos virar sozinhos. Ao invés de ficar reclamando que ele não está por perto, devia aproveitar mais o tempo que temos com ele, e não ficar fazendo birra como um moleque mimado!

Dean se virou, continuando a caminhar, Sam correndo a seu lado, a mochila pesada batendo em seu corpo por causa da corrida. Ele se forçou a ultrapassar o irmão mais velho, parando-o com a mão.

- Me desculpe, Dean. – os olhinhos de Sam estavam marejados. – Eu não quis lhe aborrecer. Eu sinto falta do pai, só isso...

Aquela expressão de cachorrinho abandonado acabou com Dean. Ele suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, dizendo com a voz doce:

- Está tudo bem, Sammy. – ele abraçou o pequeno – Eu também sinto.

Ficaram parados uns instantes. Dean esperava seu irmão se acalmar o suficiente para parar de chorar, acariciando suas costas, sentindo as mãozinhas apertarem-lhe a cintura. Sammy deu uma fungada, antes de se afastar e limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

- Vamos. – Dean colocou uma mão nas costas do irmão, conduzindo-o de volta ao hotel.

Sentiram um cheiro bom de alho refogado nas proximidades do hotel. Alguém em um daqueles quartos estava cozinhando. A barriga de Sam reclamou alto, atraindo a atenção de Dean. O menor olhou-o encabulado e desviou os olhos rapidamente.

- Assim que a gente entrar e deixar as mochilas, eu vou até o mercado comprar o nosso almoço.

- Obrigado, Dean.

Dean usou a chave guardada em seu bolso para abrir a porta. Sentiu-se genuinamente surpreso e feliz quando percebeu que o delicioso cheiro vinha da sua cozinha e o responsável por ele era um homem grande e forte, com um sorriso iluminado em sua face, chamado John Winchester.

- Pai! – Sam correu até ele, feliz por vê-lo cozinhando. Os grandes olhos curiosos vislumbraram as sacolas de papel em cima da mesa.

- E aí, Sammy? – ele cortava alguns legumes em uma tábua de madeira em cima da bancada da cozinha – Como foi a escola?

- Legal. – Sam olhou para dentro de uma panela – O que está fazendo?

- Risoto à lá Winchester – ele olhou para Dean – Receita da sua mãe.

Dean sorriu. Lembrava muito bem daquilo. Sua mãe colocava tudo o que estivesse à disposição na cozinha dentro de uma travessa cheia de arroz, jogava um pouco de molho branco e queijo por cima e deixava uns minutos no forno, para que ele derretesse.

Uma vez ela quis colocar pedaços de fruta nele. Seu pai, sabiamente, tirou os morangos e bananas de perto dela.

- E vai demorar? – Sam passou a língua pelos lábios, faminto.

Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa. Especialmente por ser uma receita de sua mãe, com quem não pôde passar tanto tempo quanto gostaria e de quem não tinha muitas lembranças.

- Vai demorar menos se eu tiver ajuda – ele gracejou, olhando para o filho mais velho, que já tinha retirado o casaco e agora andava até a pia para lavar as mãos.

- Posso ajudar também? – Sam perguntou, animado.

- Pode. – seu pai apontou uma das sacolas com a cabeça – Pegue os tomates para mim.

Com os três Winchester trabalhando juntos, a comida ficou pronta rapidamente. Após Sam e Dean terem arrumado a mesa, John tirou a travessa do forno e eles começaram a comer.

Comiam, conversavam e riam, e pareciam uma família feliz levando uma vida normal. Dean e Sam tagarelavam sobre a escola, os amigos que fizeram, as garotas que se interessaram pelo mais velho e as diferentes opiniões sobre uma mesma professora – Sam a adorava por ser muito dedicada e atenciosa; Dean reclamava porque, na opinião dele, ela podia ser bem menos interessada e deixá-lo em paz.

John sentia-se feliz por estar com os meninos, por ter conseguido acabar com a caçada mais cedo do que esperava. Sentia falta dos seus filhos, das suas risadas, dos seus pares de olhos verdes que lhe lembravam tanto Mary, e de como eles o faziam sentir-se vivo.

Assim que terminaram de comer, Sam e Dean retiraram os pratos, dizendo para seu pai descansar. Dean ficou responsável por lavar a louça, Sam por enxugá-la e John, sob protestos, por guardá-la. Um baita trabalho em equipe que estava indo bem, até Sam brincar com o irmão sobre uma das bandas favoritas dele.

- Retire o que disse! – Dean falou alto, apontando um dedo cheio de sabão para o irmão.

- Não mesmo – Sam riu da cara do mais velho.

- Retire o que disse agora mesmo ou eu... – ele parou, pensativo.

- Ou o quê? Vai me bater? – ele entregou o prato para seu pai.

Quando se virou para pegar mais um, uma coisa molhada lhe atingiu em cheio no rosto. Dean havia jogado água no irmão. Sam olhou para Dean com raiva. Pegou uma bacia que ainda tinha um resto de água dentro, mirou e jogou com força.

Errou o rosto de Dean por pouco. Ele olhou seu irmãozinho espantando com a audácia. Encheu um copo pela metade, agarrou o braço dele, impedindo-o de sair correndo, e derramou o líquido na sua cabeça, encharcando-o.

Sam olhou o irmão boquiaberto através do cabelo molhado na frente de seus olhos. Começaram a brigar e a jogar água um no outro, lutando para ver quem se molhava mais.

John, afastado da brincadeira, observava os filhos sorrindo abertamente. O jeito como Sam e Dean divertiam-se com as menores coisas, a maneira como permaneciam crianças no meio de todo aquele caos e trevas estarreciam John. Errara muitas vezes com suas crianças, mas ficava feliz por eles saberem se cuidar tão bem.

Quando achou que os dois já tinham feito bastante estrago, se aproximou dos dois, as mãos erguidas para pará-los.

- OKay, garotos, acho que já é o bas...

Não completou a frase porque os dois, brigando para ver quem derramava o conteúdo da panela no outro, acabaram acertando a face de John.

O silêncio caiu sobre o quarto de hotel, enquanto o terror tomava conta do rosto das duas crianças. John cuspiu a água e saiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando os dois para trás sem dizer palavra.

O coração dos dois batia fortemente no peito, parecendo ser capaz de sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Eles se encararam de queixo caído, até Dean empurrar Sam de leve, resmungando:

- Viu o que você fez?

- Eu? Foi você que começou! – Sam apontou para o peito do irmão.

- Se você não tivesse começado a zoar o Motorhead, nada disso teria acontecido!

- E se você não tivesse enchido aquela panela, não teríamos acertado o pai!

- Você é um imbecil, Sam! – Dean o empurrou de novo.

- Eu não. Você é! – Sam revidou o ataque.

- Não, você.

- Não, você.

- Não, você. – os dois disseram em uníssono.

Abriram a boca para argumentar mais uma vez, mas um banho de água fria atingiu os dois em cheio, encharcando-os por completo, molhando o que ainda faltava ser molhado. Sam sentiu seu sapato virar um reservatório de água, enquanto Dean sentia sua cueca grudar em seu corpo de forma desconfortável.

Viraram os rostos e se depararam com a imagem de John segurando um balde grande e verde, rindo da cara deles. A risada, tão difícil de ser ouvida, contagiou os outros dois. Sam dobrou-se ao meio de tanto rir e Dean teve que se segurar na pia para não cair.

- Acho que eu ganhei – John pôs o balde no chão, enxugando as mãos na camiseta – É melhor vocês dois irem tomar um banho, antes que peguem um resfriado.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, cúmplices, um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios de cada um. John deu dois passos para trás, achando muito estranho. Os dois, ensopados como estavam, correram até o pai, abraçando-o fortemente pela cintura, molhando-o também.

- Ah, isso não é justo! – ele riu, pegando Sam no colo – Ta bom. Hora do banho.

Esse banho demorou um pouco mais do que os outros, mas foi bem mais divertido. Quando eles finalmente foram para cama, já era tarde da noite e os dois adormeceram assim que encostaram a cabeça no travesseiro.

John cobriu-os e depositou um beijo de boa noite em cada um dos filhos. Ficou contemplando suas faces felizes por um bom tempo, antes de desligar a luz e ir dormir também.

**FIM**


End file.
